Shuuden Chronicles: Trip to Camp Half Blood
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: While the Hanyou Squad is training for their first mission, Shuuden and Moka are elsewhere. Set during Book 4.


**OMAKE!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Shuuden.

**NOTE:** This is a long one shot. So don't think much on it.

**Shuuden's Time at Camp Half Blood**

Shuuden Sol and Moka Akashiya have both come up to a hill with a Pine Tree on it. This particular tree had what would normally be seen as a pile of cables. There was a Golden Fleece on one of the branches.

Shuuden was in his normal state, while Moka was in human form. Shuuden was wearing Blue Spandex, with a vest that had a lot of pockets that were probably used for Ninja Scrolls. Moka was wearing the same thing she landed in Wave Country in. However, this time, she was wearing the same vest that Shuuden was wearing.

They made it to the top of the hill and looked into the valley. There was quite a few buildings that looked like Greek Architecture, but freshly built. "Well, this seems to be the place. I see the Big House, as I was told it looked like. I'm not sure what would happen if you tried to enter, so you better be careful."

"I know, Shuuden. We went through this several times. Don't cause a ruckus if it's not necessary." Moka replied.

"_Shuuden, why did you bring the Vampire with you? She won't be able to enter the Camp."_

"Oh shit. Why didn't she tell me this before?" Shuuden asked no one in particular.

"Let me guess, your mother?" Moka asked, earning a nod. "What did she forget?"

"She just now told me you wouldn't be able to enter the Camp Boundaries."

"_I didn't say anything, because I didn't think you would bring her."_

_'I brought her because she is my wife. Get used to it.'_

"_Not the point. She will not be accepted easily in there, you know that."_

Shuuden was getting a little angry, but reigned in his temper. _"Is there a way to bypass it? Such as turning into a mass of light?"_

"_It's worth a shot. First things first, you'll need to know where the barrier is. She wouldn't be able to pass it normally, that's for sure."_

"Moka, I think we should try Instant Transmission to get you in. If not, the Vacuum Warp will do just fine." Shuuden stated.

Moka found out where the barrier was, and then backed up. She tried using Instant Transmission to the other side of the barrier. It didn't work as she had materialized right at the barrier and blown back. "Ouch. Shuuden, isn't there another way to get in? Preferably one that doesn't end up with me getting blasted out?"

"Try the warp. I'm not going in there until I know you can get in there." Shuuden replied.

"Even if someone in there can help us out?" Moka asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Even then. I'm not leaving you behind. Not this time. I already told you that." Shuuden told her, earning a sigh from the vampire. However, there were some teenagers with weapons coming up to meet them. "Hang on, Moka. We've got company, and they're armed."

Moka looked in there, and found that 10 or so teenagers was charging them with swords, shields, and armor. There was one there with a spear that both of them noticed was charged with Lightning. "Damn, an electrically charged spear. Couldn't they be more original?" Shuuden summoned his Strike Blade. Moka summoned Bloodbath.

Bloodbath is a Broadsword, which is actually lighter than a short sword. It is 42 Inches long, hilt to tip, the grip is made of Carbon-fiber mixed in with leather. The blade itself is a Blood Red, while the hilt is a deep blue. There was a monkey's head on the pommel. Shuuden and Moka stood their ground against the onslaught.

The warriors went straight through the barrier and charged them both. Shuuden blocked the first strike at Moka. Moka tried to injure them, and not kill them. Meaning light cuts, but a lot of them. Shuuden did the same, but actually got hit a few times. Moka noticed that he wasn't being hurt by them.

"Moka, I think trying to use IT to get you in was a bad idea. These guys are aiming to kill." Shuuden stated.

"You don't think I know that?" Moka made a few more cuts on another demigod. "At least their blades aren't hurting you. I'm another story."

"True as that is, I have a hunch these guys are also demigods." This cause some of them to pause, and back up.

One of them, in Red Armor with the Electrically Charged spear stared at them. "If you were Demigods, then the alarm wouldn't have been tripped, and we wouldn't have had to attack."

Shuuden looked at her and understood. "That's why it wouldn't let you. Only a demigod could get through without interference. Vampires are not allowed in, regardless of the fact you're my wife."

The other demigods readied their weapons. "I guess this is what your mother meant by I wouldn't get a good reception here."

This cause a few confused looks to appear. Moka noticed this. "His mother is Aphrodite, and I have met her before, though only once." This caused the confused looks go into shock.

"Gods and Goddesses claim you when you get to this camp. Not before. And even if she did, you're far beyond 13 years old. You would've died if you truly were a son of Aphrodite, making your statement impossible." The girl with the spear told them. "Either tell the truth and die, or continue lying your ass off, and then die."

Shuuden sighed. "Moka, I don't think they're going to listen to us. Mom was right. You wouldn't be accepted here." he turned to the others. "Next time you see Aphrodite, tell her that her Half-Sayian son was not welcomed here, due to bringing his wife with him."

One of the others stared at him. She was obviously in shock, but she did have a clue as to who he was now. "HOLD ON!" Shuuden and Moka turned toward her.

"You are Shuuden Sol, correct?" she asked. Shuuden and Moka looked at each other. Shuuden nodded to her. "Damn, he was telling the truth. Why are you married to a monster? Those things are our enemies!"

Shuuden sighed. "You obviously heard about me from Aphrodite. I married her because I loved her. Not because of what she is, but who she is. She may be a vampire, but she's actually kind hearted... that is if you don't piss her off. At least in her current state."

"Current state?" The girl asked, not really afraid of him any longer. "What do you mean?"

"Right now, her massive strength is currently sealed so she can only use up to about 5% of her full strength. Even with that much at her disposal, it would still be enough for her to kill you. She's only here because I asked her to be here. I've spent too much time without her lately, and I'm not going to leave her behind just because some stupid barrier isn't going to let her in." Shuuden told her sternly.

This caught the attention of everyone present. "If there were a way to get her in without any problems, I'd would've wanted to be told about it, so I would actually go in there."

The girl was looking into his eyes. She found nothing but honesty in them. "This is a way, but I doubt that you could use it. Then again, given what I was told about your Vacuum Warp, I think it is possible." Everyone stared at her.

Everyone else was mumbling about what the hell she was talking about. "Wait, you mean Interdimensional travel could work?"

"I'm only saying what I was told. How did she trip it up before?" The girl asked.

"At least tell me your name. It would be rude to answer properly without a name."

"You weren't told?" the girl asked, making Shuuden shake his head. "Well, the name's Silena. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Mother told me about you a few weeks back. Said you were coming sometime soon."

"Well then, Silena, so far, we've only tried dematerializing and traveling as a mass of light. She was bounced back. It's a little technique we know called Instant Transmission." Shuuden replied.

"And that did hurt." Moka added.

"It forced you to rematerialize just to get blown back. Obviously, it didn't work the first time." Shuuden replied.

"Oh, she told me about that one. She did say something about Lightning, but not much." Silena replied.

"The Lightning Streaker? I didn't think she knew the full capabilities of it." Shuuden created his Lightning Streaker. "This is the Lightning Streaker. Thing is, I created this to make some use of being able to fly without wings, while not really using the wings. They can be used to fly though."

Everyone looked on in awe. He detached the wings, only for them to dissolve into mist and return to the body. "As you can see, no energy is lost in creating or losing them, as they are absorbed right back into where they were grown."

"They look like I was told. Yeah, you're the real deal alright. Okay, she did say it wasn't able to hold back a rift in the space-time continuum. Fortunately, there is no monster out that that can do that. Not even hellhounds can do that." Silena replied, everyone nodded.

"I can, however. Thing is, the only reason I'm able to is because of him. He taught it to me some time ago. Now, I think I know why." Moka stated.

"I didn't think a situation like this would pop up, but you know I like to be prepared for anything." Shuuden replied, earning a nod from Moka. "Still, I'll have to avoid going Super Spirit. That'll only cause trouble."

"No kidding. That cancels out the seal, though only temporarily." Moka added.

"And only while it's active. Still, judging by the potential of the others here, they wouldn't be much of a match for Kurumu." Shuuden stated.

"Who's Kurumu?" Silena asked.

"Another friend of ours. We actually met up at a school where they promote coexistence between Youkai, which is another term for Monster, and humans. I was asked to come along, and since I didn't really have much else to do, I went for it. Living on a mountain for 14 years, while guarding it from any hostiles, you tend to learn a thing or two." Shuuden stated. "Honestly, not many monsters came up, aside from 1 hellhound when I was still a toddler. After that, no monsters, period. And I took the thing down with my bare hands."

This sent many shocks throughout the entire group. The prevalent thought from the onlookers was the following statement:

THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!

"Before you say that is impossible, let me ask you this: Are you familiar with the Sayian Race?" The girl with the spear narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me you have sayian blood in you. That would mean you're more powerful than I am!"

Shuuden raised an eyebrow. "About time you noticed. I've already checked out each of you, and I could kill you all with no weapon, and no hands. Yes, I'm that good, and Moka here can tell you some of my exploits. Also, I'm good at getting under peoples' skins."

"I can do the same. I'm not a strong as him, but I'm definitely more powerful than the majority of Demigods." Moka stated. "Training in enhanced gravity does that to you."

"No kidding." Shuuden replied. "Still, one would be surprised that a Human had gone through my training and lived. Granted he was a Jinchuuriki, but still. He had no God, or Youkai Blood in him. No demon blood either. Straight human blood and he still survived."

The girl with a spear sighed. "What's your name, Vampire?"

"You haven't heard it yet? Sheesh, are you deaf?" Moka asked.

"I need more than a fucking first name!" She yelled.

"Oh... sorry. Moka Akashiya. I doubt you want to shake my hand, so I'd probably be better off holding it back." The girl grunted at that. "You're right. I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, give Moka Akashiya permission to enter!"

After a brief silence, everyone walked back in. Silena stayed back with them. "So you know, that means she's able to come in without worrying about the barrier. Looks like you won't need that Warp after all." They both nodded, and walked in.

After about 5 minutes of walking towards the Big House, Shuuden and Moka saw a man with a shaggy beard in a wheelchair. "Newcomers? Or are one of you 2 the ones who triggered the alarm?"

Shuuden looked at him. "So, you're Chiron, huh? I expected you to have a horse's ass." Moka snickered at that particular comment.

"Why am I not surprised? It's obvious your a son of Hermes with that particular joke. However, you already seem to know about who I am. That's the first time in a long time." Chiron replied. "Quick question. Do you know who this is?" He pointed to the man across from him.

Shuuden could tell what he did for a living. However, his strength was on par with Athena, so that idea was thrown out the window. _'Wait, wine... obviously a god...' _"You're Dionysus, am I correct?"

"Well, he is good, Chiron. Tell me boy, how did you manage to survive 16 years of life, without being killed?"

"I'm 22 years old. Also, the only attack I had ever gotten that could have killed me, I was only a toddler. Instead, it killed my father, and in my rage, I killed that damn Hellhound with my bare hands." Dionysus and Chiron stared at him.

"Boy, you shouldn't lie to your elders." Dionysus stated, his tone cold.

"If you think that's going to affect me, then your wrong. Ever since I started training in enhanced gravity when I was only 7, I've only gotten stronger. I have given a challenge to the only mortal to ever earn the title of Strongest in the Universe. He's a Sayian, and I'm Half-Sayian. You can guess what the other half is."

"Well, you certainly aren't my son. Who was your father? Ares? Zeus?"

"Dead." Shuuden stated.

"No, your father is still alive." Dionysus stated, getting a little ticked off.

"You obviously didn't hear me before, then. I just said the Hellhound killed off my father. I killed the Hellhound. My mother is the Goddess." Shuuden stated.

"Oh come on. You don't have the right eyes for a child of Athena."

"He never said it was Athena." Moka stated. "In fact, I've met both his mother, and Athena. His mother tried getting him to start a harem a long time ago. Surely you know what that means."

Chiron stared at Shuuden. "There is no way a Child of Aphrodite could have gained this much strength."

"That's where you're wrong Chiron." Dionysus stated. "He's not lying on this. And his scent proves it. I just don't see how."

"My father trained me. Not you guys. From birth, a Sayian is already powerful. With the right training, they become even more powerful. I tend to think like Athena, but have the love and compassion of Aphrodite. The Athena bit was probably because of my father being a full-blooded Sayian, who actually taught me from a really early age. Then when he died, his soul merged with mine, and I gained his experience, techniques, and knowledge. Though his soul is no longer merged with mine, I still have all the information I had gained when he was separated from me."

They both nodded. "Alright, then. You'd normally bunk with the Aphrodite Cabin. However, for you, I believe we can make an exception and place you in the Big House."

"Well, I highly doubt I'd get along with the other children of Aphrodite. I'm more like a combination of Ares, Athena, and Aphrodite, if you ask me. Besides, I already have a home with me. Moka will be staying with me, as well. It's not Greek, but it will do. I just need a clearing, about 30 feet in diameter. A place people don't usually walk through."

"Chiron, this boy is a lot better than most. I still wonder how he'd fare against ole Barnacle beard."

"What about his Son? Surely he could pose some challenge." Chiron replied.

"Sorry, but if I have to go up against a child of the Big Three, the battle itself will be in their territory. Meaning if I go against him, the field will be water based. For Zeus, It would be windy area. For Hades, though I doubt there are any at this point, I would pit them in a place they feel most comfortable fighting. In fact, I've already taken down a Gorgon. Moka here, helped me out, and played a little game with said Gorgon." Shuuden stated.

"Oh, I remember that. You, my Vampire self, and Goku played hack-e-sack with Ishigami. Too bad she came back for revenge. She got herself killed that time around."

"You do realize, that she'll reform, right?" Chiron stated.

"They won't reform if there is no trace of them before they die. The Hellhound turned to dust. Ishigami didn't. What's more is, she was in a place that was more to her advantage than the one that actually killed her. A Jinchuuriki that I trained myself. I believe I said something about him before." Shuuden stated.

"Well, I'd like to see how you intend to make a building in time for dinner. I'll lead you to one spot that could work out for you." Chiron got out of his wheelchair, and showed his Rear end.

"As I thought. You really do have one."

"Yes, I have a real horse's ass. I'm surprised I didn't have to make that little joke. I'd have to remember that one when I see one of the House call campers. That could be quite funny."

"No worries. Moka?" Shuuden asked, only to receive a nod. The 3 of them walked off.

-30 minutes later-

Chiron was surprised at his house, and the portability of it. He figured it was technology, but even mortal technology wasn't that good. He was fine with this, but a Demigod and technology don't go together well. When he said this, Shuuden laughed.

"Using technology is one thing. However, when said technology can appear and disappear at my will, I've never had to worry. In fact, I've used this along with several others with my Mecha-Summon ability. With it, I can basically make any piece of technology, whether it's a weapon, cell phone, transportation, or my personal favorite, a scouter." Shuuden replied with this particular statement, and to demonstrate he made a scouter and turned it on by pushing a button on it.

"That is highly advanced, considering what's around this area outside the barrier." Chiron replied. "How do you know it won't attract monsters?"

"It doesn't." Moka added. "This particular scouter is basically nothing more than an extension of his will. It will only work for him, and when he is done with it, it's gone, leaving no trace of it whatsoever. He's spent time in a Youkai den, and, thanks to a friend of ours, we found that the only thing they truly have to worry about regarding Shuuden is his Super Sayian states, and the one thing even I worry about is his Super Spirit 5. When he does that, he's not out for blood. He's out for total annihilation."

Chiron paled at this. Shuuden noticed this, and spoke up on it. "I don't use it often, but when I do, someone, or something dies. It's my last resort, and if I do it, I'm utterly pissed. Not something you want from me."

"Come to think of it, you didn't even go Super Sayian 1 against those guards." Moka realized.

"Didn't need to. You know that as well as I do."

"Well, I doubt that you'll need to do so here just yet. However, there is a little something I found out a few days back." Chiron stated, causing them both to turn their heads. "It appears that Kronos is back, and is planning to launch an attack here."

Shuuden thought about it. "If the barrier prevents Youkai, it obviously prevents other monsters from getting in. He obviously has some sort of plan. Who gave you the tip?"

"The Son of Poseidon. His name is Percy. However, you should remember one thing. He should not get pissed off. If he does, it will not be pretty."

Shuuden sighed. "Moka, you want to help these guys out? We both know how to handle Kyuubi-level demons, and a full-grown hellhound is much weaker than Kurumu was when I took her down for trying to use charm on me."

"Why not? Kurumu isn't exactly at Kyuubi-level now, right?"

"Actually, she's reached Juubi-level. You and I are still more powerful than that. Also, the fact that a Youkai is on Chiron's side will throw them for a loop. Kyuubi-level is your father at the Festival. A more accurate explanation is the Kyuubi no Yoko. That is Kyuubi-level at its lowest." Shuuden replied, causing a nod from Moka.

"Let's do this. I doubt Kronos would see this coming. If he did, he'll still be surprised at how we can fight in slow motion. Although, it would be even better for us if Sasuke were here."

"His Sharingan is the cause of that, right?" Shuuden asked, earning a nod. Chiron was confused at this, and they both knew it.

"Don't worry too much about it. Sasuke Uchiha is actually a full-blood human. Not an ounce of god blood in him. However, thanks to a little choice on his part, he is now a Dragon Hanyou. It gave him more strength over Fire, which could easily outdo a forge worthy of Hephaestus before the change. His skill with lightning was on par with Fire before the change, and increased to a point far beyond Fire did. Also, he gained a lot of control over Ice after said change." Shuuden explained.

"His Sharingan is highly useful, and with it, he has kept up with Shuuden at Super Sayian 2." Moka added.

"Not to mention that, thanks to my Spirit Eye, I'm basically immune to Illusions, Genjutsu, Time-altering effects, and basically anything else that requires Eye contact. Also, a 1 on 2000 fight is not out of the question with me alone. With Moka, said fight is one sided. Now, if we had the whole Hanyou team, that's all that we would need." Shuuden stated.

"Unfortunately, they are training for a month now. Something that you said would have been a good idea. They relied too much on their Bijuu and/or weapons. As you said, they needed to learn to protect themselves without either of those pieces, or Jutsu. Speaking of which, why don't you teach some of the other Demigods that can manipulate Elements some Jutsu? That could help you guys out." Moka suggested.

Chiron shook his head. "I don't know what a Jutsu is, even with my life-span. It's not something I've come across in all my years."

Shuuden nodded in agreement. "I realized that, so I think a demonstration is in order. Have the campers head down to the river. I'll be giving out the demonstration there. You and Dionysus are welcome to come. Moka?"

"I know. We might need a barrier. I just hope that something like this is not going to harm the Spirits of the river."

"Sure, I'd be taking from their life force, but it would go back when it is done. You know that, right? Besides, I'd have to harmonize with the Water itself in order to use it. Why do you think I don't use Water Jutsu that often? They rarely accept me." Moka thought about it, and then nodded. "Besides, you're not that fond of water, either. That's another reason. For this reason, I've been thinking of a way to get around that. I've found a few, but not many would work for you, without changing your genetic code for good. There is one that I can think of, but I don't have the correct item for it, and it hurts like hell when it does happen."

"I think I can handle that. I survived your training, didn't I?"

"True as that is, that was outside pain. It had nothing to do with DNA alterations. That's what this particular item does." Shuuden told her.

Chiron looked at him. "You've mentioned it a few times, but what exactly does your "training" involve?"

"I'm gonna head into the forest. Moka, why don't you explain it to him. You went through it on the rough end. Sure, I did it myself, but I had near ease of it, while you didn't at first. You can give him an accurate description of it." Shuuden stated as he got up. "I'll be back here later. How much time do you have until your next Bean?"

"5 days. You?"

"I still got 8 days left, at the least. This means we're both good for a while."

Chiron glanced at the two, wondering what they're talking about. "He's talking about our food. Despite the fact I'm a Vampire, I have yet to drink any blood from another person. Turns out, I don't need to with his Senzu Beans. They tend to keep me full, energized, and good on nutrients for an average of about 15 days. Before I met him, I always drank from transfusion packets, but he got me on something else. Needless to say, I'm good with them. Once, I asked him why it tasted like pure blood. He never tasted blood with it."

Chiron stared at her. "How can you taste blood, but he doesn't from the same food?"

"Well, I guess you can say the taste is what one wants to eat the most. For me, it's pure blood. For him, it's usually various fruit. There are times it tastes like a Cheeseburger to him, but that's rare. He likes fruit above all else. Living on a mountain that was highly peaceful must have had some effect on him. He protected it, along with his father. Now another friend of ours protects it. Her name is Ruby Tojo."

Chiron nodded. "Okay, now about the training."

-with Shuuden-

Shuuden was trekking through the forest, taking care not to hurt the trees or wildlife. He ran into a Dryad after some time.

"May I ask who you are?" she asked.

"Shuuden Sol. What's your name?"

"Juniper. I've been wondering about my boyfriend. He's a satyr, and he went underground." she replied.

"Satyrs aren't fond of the underground are they?" Shuuden asked.

"No they don't. He said it was to find the Lost God Pan, but I'm having a hard time believing the God of the Wild would be down there. There's nothing Natural about it!" Juniper cried.

Shuuden was thinking. "Actually, that might make sense." Juniper looked up at him, about ready to cry. "Think about it. If Pan doesn't want to be found, what's the least likely place he would be?"

Juniper looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"If Pan isn't really dead, but just doesn't want to be found, he would be in the place least like his original territory. Either Underground, or underwater." Shuuden shrugged. "Honestly, those are the first places I would check."

Juniper glared at him. "Why in Hades name would he go into either of those places?"

"To get away from everything. If he survived this long, it's obvious that he is already fading. So, he's likely to be in a place that can only be accessed by using one or both of those routes. I mean, if you search in a place where their territory is, and they don't want to be found, you're not going to find them. What does that say?" Shuuden asked.

Juniper was oddly silent. "Something about what you said makes sense. You don't seem to be a son of Athena. Still, you act like one."

"That's my father's influence. My mother is Aphrodite. I'm basically wise, powerful, and loving. At least, that's what I'm told. Several girls went after me for some time. Only 4 still like me, but one of them is my wife. The rest are close friends, but aren't going to progress any further than that, and they know it. My father is basically a combination of Ares and Athena, only in mortal form. He's dead now, though. He was born a warrior, and trained as a mercenary. He knew how to kill, and why he killed. However, when his own people left him for dead, he came to earth. Met my mother, I was born not long afterwards."

"That's quite the lineage. How exactly are you a Demigod if you father has 2 gods in him?"

"He doesn't. My father had no human blood in him. He had no godly blood, either. He's a Sayian. What some would call an Alien race, others would call a joke, but I call it my life. I've had very few run ins with monsters that reformed. Only one actually turned to dust, as yours do. The others that had to be taken care of were obliterated. Not a trace remained of them. No dust was in the area. I guess you could say that with my abilities, one could get rid of a Monster for good." Shuuden stated.

"That's impossible. Even for a Demigod." Juniper stated.

"For a normal Half-human, Demigod. A Sayian is another story. One day, the Sayians will be almost completely wiped out. The remaining Sayians are to be extremely powerful. I literally have enough power to destroy Earth several times over, and still keep going in a fight. I'm that powerful. 2 other Saiyans that I met can do the same, but they don't. Instead, they protect it. I'm the only one to ever give them a challenge." Shuuden said, shocking Juniper.

"If you have that much power, why don't you use it? You could probably become a god easily!"

"Because being a god is not something I want. I'm powerful, sure, but I don't really care. I can always get more powerful, and there goes an old saying. There's always a bigger fish. There's bound to be someone out there that's able to take me down. I don't know who it is. I don't know where they are. I just know that they're out there, waiting for someone else to come along. A real challenge. Either they will come to me, or I will find them. As to which will happen, I can't say, because I don't know." Shuuden told her.

"What do you plan on doing when you meet this person? Surely you wouldn't want to die, would you?"

"If I die, I die. It just means that someone else beat me. No big loss for me, as it means that someone else out there was, in fact, better than me, and I was right. If I die of old age, that's fine, too. If I kill him, not always a good thing. I'd rather leave him alive, and let him grow stronger. If he has the potential, he will get more powerful. One day, he or she will beat me. That's why I always try to get stronger. Even if I haven't met this person, I need to be ready for them."

"I see. So this is just another way to get stronger for you?" Juniper asked.

"Can it? Yes. Will it? Doubtful. Did I come here for that? Not by a longshot. I came for possible allies."

"Allies?"

"You see, I'm the leader of an Interdimensional Strike Force. We've got several Youkai in it, as well as a few Hanyous. A Hanyou is a Half-human, Half-Demon. These particular Hanyou, either I trained myself, or are currently being trained by those I trained. There is no reason to be afraid of them... unless of course, you piss them off. Then they might attack you. Word of advice: if you run into a Hanyou, don't piss them off."

"What exactly are these Hanyous?" Juniper asked.

"Well, 3 are Kitsune. These are like children of Hermes. Natural tricksters. Another is that of a Ox/cephalopod. If you ask me, it's like a cross between a bull and an Octopus. There is also one for Bakeneko, and another for a Nekomata. There is a difference, but not much. Both are Cat-like Monsters, but their main personality are different. There are more, but I don't really know most of the others. The 3 Kitsune, the Bakeneko, and a Dragon Hanyou are the ones I trained myself. Thing is, I trained them before they became a Hanyou, and that particular training was said to be torture. Still, you can't deny the results are good."

"Why is it torture?"

"Well, considering the fact that they are, or were full-blood human, although 3 of the original 5 had a Demon sealed within them, I guess it's likely to be called torture of the body. It's dangerous, no doubt. However, the results are, well... I think destructive is the right word. Training in Gravity Levels at least 1000 times that of Earth, you tend to get results. Especially since those 5 were doing that when they turned 9. 2 of them were doing that at 8. Put simply, they could stop a sword with their finger if they wanted to. Their sight is matched only by those that trained in a similar way. Their speed can far beyond Mach 4. Their strength would allow them to crush a cyclopes head between two fingers. Of course, that's just showing off, so they don't do that. They hold back, so they don't destroy the planet, but their power is virtually unmatched."

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Nothing is impossible. Those that say it is impossible are usually proven wrong when someone does that very thing. I mean, those 5 have made it up to over 2500x. They can even fight in the air at gravity levels that high for hours on end, now. Some are 14, others are 13." Shuuden explained.

"Just what kind of Demigod are you?" Juniper yelled.

"I already told you. I'm not like the other demigods. I have no real human blood in me. I have Sayian Blood. Chiron's probably being told the same thing by my wife." Shuuden cleaned out his ears.

-with Moka-

"And that's basically it. Do you believe that it truly is torture? If not, I'll be surprised." Moka asked.

"How one would survive that, I have no idea. Especially several humans. However, you have piqued my interest with this." Chiron stated.

"Well, I gave all of the details I could." Moka sneezed. "Looks like Shuuden is talking about me."

"Come again?"

"Vampires don't get sick. Neither do Sayians. When one of us sneeze, that usually means someone is talking about you." Moka answered. Chiron just nodded.

"What are the natural abilities of a Sayian? If they aren't really human, they obviously have some differences." Chiron asked.

"And you're right on that." Moka went into the natural abilities of a Sayian. "Those particular traits are for all sayians. If you want Shuuden's full set of abilities and moves, good luck. Not even I know of them all."

"And yet you're his wife? Well, I'll be..."

"I don't know of them, because I don't ask. Besides, some of them are a little too dangerous to be used here. I can't just ask him to do those particular moves, as they could destroy the planet. I'm not sure, but that could be why. He always had a soft spot for humanity. They aren't that different from Youkai. Other than instinct and looks, there are virtually no differences. He sees that, as do I. Still, making friends with someone that is trying to kill you is not always a good idea. Still, with him, it has happened. Kurumu is one such case." Moka explained.

"So, he has the uncanny ability to sway just about anyone to his cause. Interesting..."

Moka shook her head. "I don't think that's the case. Females always flock to him. Even after I married him they did. That's probably his mother's influence, and she seriously needs to stop that before I snap and either knock them out or worse. Males also seem to be at the receiving end of his fist more often than not. However, he is not afraid to hit a girl, should they attack first. If someone pisses him off though... I don't think you want to hear about the first incident that happened."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "How bad could it be?"

Moka sighed. "I'll give you the short version. I was kidnapped. He found out. He found me battered and bruised. I was on the verge of death. He healed me, and told me to get out of there. I left. Next thing I know, he goes on a rampage."

"What happened to your kidnappers?"

"They never left that particular area. Limbs went flying, but got vaporized by him. The power he was oozing killed three of them before he moved a muscle. Can't say much else for their leader, though." Moka stated.

"So, if someone beat you half to death, the same would happen?"

"More likely than not, yeah. He doesn't take kindly to those that harm his friends. Anyone who has... I guess you would say Hades has their soul, if they ever had one. He's actually grown on me, as I've developed that same trait."

"So, insult you, he gets mad. Insult him, you get mad?" Chiron asked.

"Put simply, yes. Not enough to go on a rampage, but that's about right." Moka replied.

"Well, I must get going. Archery Classes." Chiron got up.

"Mind if I come along? I know a bit about archery, thanks to another friend of ours."

"Why not? I guess you could show me how good you are with a bow and a sword."

-later-

Chiron came up to an Archery Range. People were shooting bows. One had just shot an arrow and got a bullseye. "Nice shot."

"Apollo's Cabin. Ranged combat is their specialty." Chiron stated, as one of them came up to them.

"Chiron, who's this? Another newcomer?" He asked.

"Ah Micheal. No, this isn't another camper. It's the wife of a guest that we have at the moment." Chiron replied.

The camper stuck out his hand. "Micheal Yew, Son of Apollo."

Moka looked at him. "Moka Akashiya. No godly parent." She shook his hand.

"Wait, Chiron?" Micheal asked.

"She knows of this place because of her husband."

"Ah. Anyway, if you want to learn Archery, I think I can help."

"I know quite a bit of Archery myself. I have my own bow on me, as well." Moka stated, as her wrists started glowing. What seemed to be a pair of daggers appeared. One in each hand. "These are the Aura Daggers." She made the handles touch, causing blue lines to travel down both handles from the connection. "When I do this, it becomes the Aura Bow. No bowstring is really necessary for it, either."

"Wow. That's a cool bow. Unfortunately, I doubt I could use the Dagger parts."

"From what I can tell, you wouldn't be able to use the Bow form either. Not for extended periods of time, anyway." Moka told him.

"Why not?"

"I'll show you." Moka stated as she aimed the bow in the opposite direction of the target.

"You do realize that the target is in the opposite direction, right?" Micheal asked. Chiron was about to say something, as well. Then he saw the smirk.

"Just wait." Moka pulled her hand back from the handle, causing an arrow of light to be made. It was a Reddish Orange color. When she flicked her 2 fingers, it was released in a straight line. Said arrow then curved up, shocking everyone who saw it. It then turned around, heading straight for the target. Perfect bullseye. "This bow uses my aura for ammunition. Being who I am, I have more than enough to use it for hours on end. With Shuuden's training, I could probably use it for days, and not even feel winded."

Micheal looked at her in awe. Chiron was impressed as well. "There is a bit of a drawback, aside from the fact it uses my Aura. You see, even if you have a powerful Aura and a lot of Spiritual Energy, if you can't control said energy, you can't make the arrow do what that one just did. My control of my Aura is naturally high, and the amount of Spiritual Energy I have is naturally immense. The Aura Bow is the ideal weapon for me."

Everyone who saw what happened was now staring at her. "Hey, Chiron. I'm gonna find Shuuden. Something tells me I'm not gonna like what's about to happen." Moka stated, as she fazed out.

Chiron looked around. "Alright everyone. Back to whatever you were doing. Micheal, the training she went through, as she described it, is pure torture for most. Few could ever survive it. I'm tempted to send Percy to train with them, instead of training him myself."

He nodded, and got back to shooting arrows at the target.

-with Shuuden-

Moka fazed in on Shuuden, who was sitting at the foot of a tree next to a Dryad.

"Ah, Moka. I was wondering if you were done explaining things to Chiron." Shuuden stated. "This is Juniper. Her boyfriend is a Satyr, so don't get jealous, and start pounding her."

Moka looked at him for any signs of deceit. Finding none, she nodded. "Moka Akashiya." She held out a hand.

Juniper backed away, realizing the scent. "Don't worry, Juniper. She's harmless, unless pissed. She knows why we're here."

Moka took her hand back. "She's not going to shake hands. She can tell what I am. She's obviously afraid."

Shuuden sighed. "I figured as much. Why don't we do something we haven't since the Academy?"

"Ohh. Which one?" Moka asked.

Shuuden summoned his Ocarina. "You know I play whatever hits me." Moka sat down next to him. "True."

Shuuden started playing his Ocarina in a slow, but happy tune. (A/N: So you know, this is basically Zelda's Lullaby from Ocarina of Time.) Moka sighed as she laid her head against Shuuden's shoulder. Juniper watched her intently, wondering how she could sleep, and not feel the urge to attack.

Shuuden finished up the song, noticing that Moka fell asleep. "Works every time."

"Why didn't she attack? Monsters hate Demigods." Juniper was keeping quiet, noting that Moka was asleep.

"She's my wife, that's why. She doesn't attack humans without a good reason. She never has. Besides, she fell for me first. I trained her. I taught her how to be calm. How to love. That there isn't much difference between the two of us. She knows this. I know this. We got past that particular barrier. She's actually kind of nice, when you get to know her." Shuuden told her.

"But still..."

"No buts. I love her for who she is. I don't care what she is. Although, if her hair turns silver, and her eyes go red, don't piss her off. You don't want an unsealed vampire on your tail. Especially when they are pissed off." Shuuden interrupted.

"Wait, silver hair? Her hair is pink."

"You see the rosary on her chest?" Juniper looked and nodded. "Normally, when the rosary is removed she is basically unsealed. However, if my hair turns golden blonde, she will be unsealed without removing the rosary. Even in her sleep, she's peaceful. I've seen her sleep in both forms. Sealed, which she is right now, and unsealed, which is her true form. I actually slept with both at once several times."

Juniper looked at him, trying to find out how he could lie so smoothly. "If you think I'm lying, I'm not. I just know she's a good person, and it's that person that I fell in love with. It's something most humans and Demigods don't get. Youkai are not that different from Humans. When you've been on both sides, you tend to find that out."

Juniper took that moment to sit down next to them. "I guess... not all monsters are bad. But how did you manage to befriend one? I mean, usually they're just ruthless."

Shuuden chuckled. "Are all humans good?" Juniper looked at him, and shook her head. "Are all humans bad?" She shook her head again. "On the flip side, are all Monsters bad?" She actually had to think about it. "The answer is no. Just like not all humans are good or bad, Monsters also vary. There are some that wish for coexistence. There are others that want to destroy humans. Then there are those that have no preference either way. There are many other types of Youkai Opinions on Human/Youkai interactions."

"Where does she fall?" Juniper asked.

"Coexistence. She knows it's possible for Humans and Youkai to be friends, because she made 2 human friends. Granted, neither of them were considered human, but they had no Non-human blood when she met them. Now, they are both Hanyous, and her opinion of them never changed. She may have been singled out among humans, but she knows not all of them are ignorant or against her kind. Our marriage is proof of that. Another marriage of 2 of our friends is another example. One of the above mentioned Hanyous married a Yuki Onna, or Snow Maiden." Shuuden explained.

"I guess this means she's a good person to be around?" Juniper half asked.

"Unless she's pissed, yeah. Even I know to avoid her then. It's either that, or fire a Water Jutsu at her. That usually stops her from hurting anyone she shouldn't." Shuuden stated.

"Why does Water do that to her?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. Although I will say it's a quirk she has, and never really got over it. I don't do so unless I have to, though, so don't even think about trying it. Otherwise, I might knock you to Greece. I care about her more than you do about this forest. More than the Satyrs wish to find Pan, which is probably a lost cause by now."

"I probably should listen to you, but I don't know for sure. I mean, my boyfriend is one of the ones searching for Pan now. I can't tell him it's useless to look for him in the places he would usually have dominance over. He would freak."

"And I wouldn't be surprised." Juniper looked at him. "I also wouldn't be surprised if he came back saying Pan was dead. His little quest is underground correct?"

"The Labyrinth. To find Daedalus. Pan is a bonus he could get out of it."

Shuuden looked in thought, causing Moka to stir. "Pan is likely to fade on this particular quest. If found, he would give those there his last words, and a bit of his remaining power. However, now that I know this, I believe I should know where the closest entrance to the Labyrinth is. That will be the most likely invasion point. Just know that the traps you guys will use, are nothing compared to mine."

"He's right." Moka stated. "His traps can easily vaporize Youkai. I've seen it happen. We've prevented a war between a Witch caught up on revenge and the Human race. Shuuden, myself, and several others, our total not exceeding 10 on our side, and hundreds of MEP against us. We got out with few scratches, and no injuries. We even helped that witches apprentice, and set her on the right path."

"Not to mention she's guarding my first home. That's all I really asked of her. It's natural, and humans know not to go up there unless its an emergency. It's a sacred place for the normal humans, and where I stayed the first 14 years of my life. I was its guardian before, and now that position is hers. She's done it quite well, I might add." Shuuden added. "She actually likes it there, and no one ever went up there to destroy anything. They don't wish to destroy a sacred place, and they know it has a guardian."

"How do you know this?" Moka asked.

"Remember when we went back to Youkai Academy to plan for that counter-strike? I checked up on her then. Honestly, I'm not surprised people stopped coming when she took the mantel of Guardian of Mt. Fuji. I am kind of ticked off that it just proves those people coming to the mountain were coming due to my mother's influence, it's heartwarming to know that it's safe. Somehow, I doubt I'll get along with my siblings here. I'm not that concerned with my appearance, and I'm definitely not shallow."

"That's why you brought that Capsule House? In case they didn't have a place to put you?"

Shuuden shook his head. "I knew that I'd be put with my siblings, and my beliefs are not the same as them. However, that's not the main reason." Moka stared at him. "The main reason is you wouldn't be allowed in there. I'm not going to be sleeping without you by my side. That's something I don't plan on doing for a long time."

Moka snuggled up to him. _**"Nice wording Shuuden."**_

"_Come on, Ura. You know as well as I do it's the truth."_

"_**True as that is, I still like the fact you don't even want to sleep without us. You don't get nightmares."**_

"_When I'm here, I might."_ Shuuden told her.

"What do you mean by that Shuuden?" Moka asked aloud.

"What does he mean by what?" Juniper asked.

"Nightmares. Never had them. Not once. Closest thing I ever had to a nightmare was me reliving your little kidnapping." Shuuden stated.

"Oh... I was hoping that wouldn't cross your mind. I don't think the reason is you were scared. No, I think it's the pain the memory brings." Moka added, only to get a nod. Juniper looked at him and saw what she meant.

"What exactly happened that could be so painful to him?" Juniper asked.

Moka sent a glare her way. "We only bring it up when we want people to know just how far he is willing to go for those he cares about. And also why you should _never_ piss. Him. Off." Moka stressed the last 3 words. Juniper saw her eyes, and knew she spoke the truth. "The memory is too painful for him emotionally, and even imagining it brings back to physical pain _I_ suffered. That is NOT something we like to recount, nor do we like to be in the area when it is brought up."

Between the glare, the tone of voice, and the lone tear she noticed in Shuuden's eye, she knew that was a subject they didn't want pushed. "W-well... consider the topic dropped. I don't want to get on your bad side, and especially not his."

Moka and Shuuden both looked at her. Shuuden activated his Spirit Eye, making her jump. "Surprised I have a lot more Ki than most?"

"N-no. Just shocked that you have that particular eye. It's a legend among us Dryads. A special eye, long since lost." Juniper stated. "Why do you have it? I mean, something like that is bound to be powerful."

Moka and Shuuden looked at each other and nodded. "I have found out more of the uses on my own. Looking into the time-stream is an ability I have, and thanks to that, I can do a lot more with it than most. Also, one of my original students, you know, one of the Hanyous, has it and will pass it on through his children. His wife is already pregnant with her first child."

Moka stared at him. "This quickly?"

"First shot. I thought they would've told you. After all, you are pretty close with both of them." Shuuden replied.

"Where is he? I'd like to meet him."

"Training the other Hanyous. His wife has been staying on the sidelines, and I'm not sure whether they'd become Bakeneko or Kitsune Hanyous. Could be a mixture if they went for more children." Shuuden shrugged. "But that's besides the point. The point is, that they will be going through a mission that their current status will help them out, massively. Not the best choice, but it's their call." Shuuden stated.

"I don't agree with that either. How do you know the baby will be safe?" Moka asked.

"That's why I don't agree with it. There is no particular guarantee it will be safe. That's why, when it comes, I'll be heading there to pick the baby up, so we can take care of it, while they are on the mission. I'll be the one to let them know about it. I just hope they don't get upset by this. When it gets older, those two will be training it, not me. I'll be making it clear to them, I'm not taking it away from them for good. It's only a measure to protect the newborn."

Juniper and Moka looked at him. They all nodded. "Well, it's getting close to dinner. After that is the bonfire ceremony. You're both probably going to want to be there."

"Dinner isn't really necessary for us. We both have several days before we need to eat again, and even then it would be 14 or 15 days, at the least." Shuuden stated. "Personally, I have one thing to say on that: Senzu Beans rock."

"Agreed." Moka added. "Uh, Shuuden?"

"If Ura wants to come out, now is not a good time. We don't want to scare the others do we?" Shuuden asked, making Moka shake her head.

"It's not, but she is wondering how you feel about being here. As am I." Moka stated.

Shuuden sighed. "I figured with our mental link you'd be able to find that out. I guess not."

Both Mokas mentally face-palmed. Shuuden noticed. "Wait, you didn't even think about that?" Moka shook her head. "Well, it's not a natural feature, so I can't say I'm surprised. Mizore and Tsukune can do that, Naruto and Hinata can as well. So can Neji and Akua. I'm actually surprised you didn't think of it beforehand."

Moka simply nodded. **_"She didn't think it would work like that, and we didn't know about Naruto and Hinata. Akua did tell us she could do so with Neji, but Tsukune and Mizore didn't say a word on if they could or not."_** Shuuden sighed at that.

"I see. Not the best choice I've made, but definitely not the craziest." Shuuden said.

"No kidding. I mean what you did to Saizo the first time around would have killed him, had you not brought him to that hospital."

"That turned out to be a bit of a mistake. He went on to try and kill me. You remember that right?" Moka nodded to him.

"Probably wanted you to train him beforehand. He wouldn't be able to handle your training. I'll admit I was barely able to handle it. He would never be able to." Moka added.

"True." Shuuden replied. "Come on, Moka." They both got up. "I think we could head down to the Arena. See if our Taijutsu has dwindled... Unlikely as that is."

They both nodded.

-a few days later-

Shuuden was standing in the arena, about 30 Campers in front of him. There were mainly children of Athena, Ares, Hermes, Demeter, and Hephaestus. Silena was also there.

"Alright everyone, Listen up!" Shuuden's voice had taken a commanding tone to it. "Kronos may or may not be aware of what you're going to see here, but odds are likely he doesn't. This is merely a demonstration, and not my full abilities by a longshot. What I'm going to show you, is called Ninjutsu. There are 5 Primary Elements, that combine with one another to make Sub-Elements." He went into each of the Elements. "That's basically it. Everyone has a particular element, and some can use more than one. I, myself, can use all 5 of the Primary, due to copying most of them, however, some of them come easier than the rest. Lightning is my Main Element. A Child of Zeus would have Lightning and/or Wind without a doubt. Those are two of Zeus's elements, so you can see where that comes from. Hephaestus is, more likely than not, Fire. Those Firestarters? That's kind of the reason why."

"What about the others?" An Athena Camper asked.

"Earth, I'd say go with either Hades or Poseidon. I can't say for sure, and it could be both. Poseidon always has water, as that happens to be his territory. Satyrs would lean towards Wood, which is actually a Sub-Element. It is created by combining Water and Earth. Elementals would follow their usual Element."

"The rest of them is not really aligned with any Element in particular. Dionysus rarely has kids, so I couldn't give an accurate reading there. Hermes, they area Jack of all Trades, no dominant one, though if I had to guess a lot of you would start liking Fuuinjutsu." Shuuden stated.

"Fuuinjutsu?" An Athena camper asked.

"The art of Sealing. Another reason my traps can easily be deadly. Something can be set in front of an entrance, and once activated, anyone in the area could very well die, be poisoned, burned, painted, and the list goes on. Of course, the Traps I usually use are far more dangerous, since they can appear instantly. No warning, whatsoever." Shuuden explain. "Anyway, this place is different from where I learned these particular Jutsu, and the Nature Spirits are nowhere near as powerful there. Therefore, when I can I'll be spitting it out."

Everyone nodded. "Alright. Here goes." He went through handsigns so fast, no one could see them. "Fuuton: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" He blew and a training dummy was torn to shreds. "That was wind." Everyone in the area was bug eyed at the display. "If you didn't notice, that's not even close to the full strength of said Jutsu, and that Jutsu is considered C rank. The strongest one I've seen used is SS-rank and it's actually a Youkai Technique."

Shuuden went through 3 handsigns, much slower than before, since there was only 3. His left hand grabbed his right wrist at the end. "Raiton: Chidori!" His hand went through the dummy and made it implode. "That was lightning, and one of the few offensive Jutsu that I know of that category. It's actually the basis for most of the Lightning Jutsu I know of."

More handsigns. "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He burned a Training dummy to the ground. "If you can't tell, that's Fire."

More handsigns. "Suiton: Liquid Bullet." He spit out a ball of water, which exploded when it hit its target. "Yes, that's water."

More handsigns. "Doton: Mud Wall!" a bunch of mud came out of his mouth and made a giant wall in between them and him.

"_This is gonna be good."_ Shuuden thought, as he went through several handsigns. _'I just hope I don't burn my throat again.'_ "Yoton: Lava Bullet." His voice came out as a whisper, so they didn't hear him say it.

Instead, they saw it come straight through the Mud wall, and hit the real wall. "That was a Sub-Element Jutsu. Lava. It is a combination of Fire and Earth. The wall was made of Earth. That's the only Sub-Element that I'll show anyone here, so you know."

Everyone was silent. "If you want to stay there dazed, I can get you moving pretty quickly." No one seemed to pay attention to his words. Only one camper actually heard that, and backed up a bit.

Shuuden started up the handsigns again. He slammed both hands on the ground. "Yoton: Volcanic Eruption Field!" The arena started with an Earthquake. It was a light one, but it got a few of them moving, trying to stay on their feet. Lava sprayed up like a Geyser in places. Moka got to the Arena at that point, and was using Ki to hover above the ground, since she knew what was happening. She got over to him quickly. "Volcanic Eruption Field?"

Shuuden nodded. "You might want to stop it. You're scaring Chiron."

"Party bopper." Shuuden said, as he stopped it. There was Lava all over the place. The Demigods got their sense of direction back, and looked towards Shuuden. "I told you that if you stood there dazed, I could get you moving pretty quickly."

"I think I'm the only one that heard you." A kid in the stands said. "I noticed. Anyway, you all have only gotten a taste of my abilities."

Everyone nodded and left.

-a few days later-

5 Pegasi came into the camp. There were 3 Demigods, a Satyr and a Cyclops. Chiron came up to them quickly. There was also a Fat Satyr with them. "Chiron, Kronos isn't going to make to the fight, but they are going to attack anyway." A young man, with brown hair, and sea green eyes said.

"I've known. You could say we have a Radar here. He detected them several hours ago, and set up traps quickly, and efficiently. Kronos' forces won't know what him them." Chiron stated.

"Hold on! Grover Underwood, your Searcher's license has been revoked." The fat Satyr stated.

"There is no need for a Searcher's License any longer." Grover said. "I ate mine on the way back, anyway. The Great God Pan is dead. His spirit has passed on to us. We must work to restore and protect what little Nature is left. It is up to us. We can not rely on a God to help us, because in the end..."

"Everything is gone." Another voice said. Everyone turned to him, even the fat Satyr.

It was Shuuden. "We'll talk about this later. I'm not calling out the Hanyou Squad, because they have to get their training done before a certain point."

"No, we'll talk about this..." The Fat Satyr started, but was cut off with a Red blade at his throat. This one was Moka. "You don't want to disagree with him, Silenus. It's best if you just walk away, and hold the re-trial after the impending fight. If you want to fight him, then you're going to die. No chance of Reincarnation if he does. He could take out your very life force, and add it to his own, if he wanted."

Silenus backed up. "Fine, but if he dies, he's not going to be welcomed back!" He ran back into the forest. "Councilmen."

Shuuden nodded in agreement. "Always a pain in the ass."

"Tsunade had the right idea, getting rid of Konoha's council." Moka added.

"Not to mention they did more harm than good to a Hero, disrespecting the dying wish of another Hero." Shuuden added. "Seriously, those men are corrupt as hell."

"No kidding." Moka agreed. "Anyway, you are Percy Jackson, are you not?"

The boy from before nodded. Shuuden noticed the company. "Cyclops, Child of Athena, and a Son of... Hades? Never thought he had a son at this juncture."

"I was born 70 years ago, frozen in time, for most of it, though." He said. "Nico Di Angelo."

"Shuuden Sol."

The Child of Athena was studying him. "You do realize that you're not going to find out much on me just by looking at me, Daughter of Athena. I am a Demigod, but not like you. I'll go into the details later. Right now, I'd say we have about hmm... 5 minutes before the first wave hits home."

She sighed. "Annabeth Chase." Shuuden nodded. "The girl over there is strange. She's not like us."

"You can say that again." Grover, the Satyr stated. "I don't know how another Monster got in here, and everyone is still alive."

"I'm Shuuden's wife. I have no intention of harming any of you. Especially not the son of someone that Shuuden himself has scared the Hell out of." she nodded towards Nico.

"That's impossible." Nico replied.

"With us? The Impossible happens every damn day." Shuuden replied. "Let's move. Chiron, take them to the command center. Moka and I will head to the front line and keep watch from above." Chiron nodded to him. Shuuden and Moka both fazed out.

"Where did they go?" Percy asked.

"Probably above Zeus's Fist. I hope their traps work as good as they say." Chiron replied. "Let's get moving. "Percy, Annabeth. Get on." They both did so, and he galloped off.

-Zeus's Fist-

There was an earthquake. One order was given. "Lock Shields!" It was Clarisse.

Up above, Moka and Shuuden were ready. Moka had Bloodbath out, Shuuden had his Strike Blade out. "Moka, we should take it easy for the first few waves. Our job is to take out their aerial units. We are the only ones that can fly here, so we're good. Pegasi are likely to run on sight, so those are out of the question."

"Got it." Moka replied. "Here they come!"

There was a pretty big explosion. A bunch of Dracenae had come out, and slithered towards the Shield Wall. The moment before they could even touch the Shields, they were hit with a lot of Needles, that made them disintegrate. "I love Senbon Showers." Shuuden stated.

"And that's only the first wave." Moka added.

-Command Tent-

Chiron was there, and everything else was going good. Shuuden had come in. "Chiron, the first wave was eliminated by a single trap. I still have at least 30 more ready."

Chiron looked at him, as did Annabeth, who was there. "Very well done."

"I thought you were going to the front lines?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am at the Front lines." Shuuden stated. "You're talking to a Shadow Clone." It was at that moment he went poof. Chiron couldn't help but chuckle at Annabeth's face at that moment.

She glared at him.

-Wave 2-

Several Giants came out of the entrance. No trap this time. Moka fired Aura Arrows from her Aura Bow, Bloodbath on her back. She launched 75 of them, and hit every one of the Giants in a Pressure point, including the neck.

Everyone was staring at the two. Their claims are being proven so easily, that this was going on so damn fast.

-Wave 3-

This one had a Dracenae Wall. Behind the wall, were hellhounds, Giants, and 1 other monster, that stayed in the air, to survey the battlefield. Then she noticed it didn't even look like one. There was too little damage. She cursed in an Ancient tongue, which Shuuden heard and understood perfectly.

He decided to humor her with a response. "You do realize that it's impolite to curse someone else when they can't hear or understand you, do you not?"

She turned her head towards Shuuden, and noticed he was flying without wings, as was Moka. "Who are you?"

"Moka Akashiya. She's a Vampire. Shuuden Sol, Sayian-God Crossbreed." Shuuden replied.

"You know that Language?"

"My father knew it, and therefore, I know it." Shuuden told her. "My guess is your name is Kampe."

"Yes it is. How are you flying?"

"We didn't come here to talk. We are here to take out the opposing force, which you seem to be leading. No hard feelings, but I'm going to have to obliterate you." Shuuden stated.

"Try it!" Kampe hissed. She pulled out 2 Scimitars, which Shuuden could tell was poisoned.

She charged them both. Shuuden immediately dodged, and landed a slash on her back, earning a shout from Kampe. Shuuden looked at her, no emotions showing, his Strike Blade in hand. She glared at him, only to find 18 Aura Arrows in her neck. She screamed in pain, before charging Moka, who dodged, her Aura daggers in hand, and placed several cuts in the left arm.

Shuuden, at this point, was right there, and cut off an arm. Another yell of pain.

Down below, there was another wave coming. "Moka, help them out! They've got other aerial units. I'll hold her off!"

"Right!" she flew off, Bloodbath in hand.

Shuuden took that moment to go Super Sayian. "hate to break it to you, but you're history!" he got in position for a Kamehameha. "Kame...Hame..." There was a bright yellow ball emanating from his hands. Kampe's eyes widened. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" He pushed his hands forward, and it hit Kampe, who wasn't expecting it to move so quickly.

In the end, there was no dust, no ashes, no remains period. The only thing left was a sword, one of hers. "To the victor, goes the spoils." Shuuden said, as he saw the scimitar, being sealing it away.

Shuuden heard a scream, and turned to find Juniper surrounded by flames. Shuuden went through several handsigns quickly. "Suiton! Suiryuudan!" A massive water dragon appeared and hit the flames, dousing them completely. He floated in front of her. "You alright, Juniper?"

She nodded in response. "Thanks, man." Grover told him. "I owe you one."

"I want to hear what happened when you saw Pan. Just live, and we can call it even." Shuuden replied.

"Wait, how are you blonde?"

"Super Sayian." There was a suddenly influx of power. "And Moka's finally affected by it." He said looking towards her location. "I have to..." there was suddenly a hellhound flying past them, which Shuuden dodged, and launched a Ki blast at it. It was vaporized. "Moka's gone back to kicking ass and taking names, I guess." He said.

"Those things don't have names."

"They probably do, but I meant the kicking ass literally." Shuuden said, launching another kick, stopping a Giant in it's tracks, before drawing his Strike Blade, and cutting it in half, before sheathing it again. "and I think it's time I do the same." He dismissed the sheath and sword, and cracked his knuckles. "Time to party!" he charged the enemy forces, firing Ki blasts left and right, and kicked a few Dracenae, before launching another Ki blast at them. Moka found herself back to back with him. **"Having fun Kicking ass?"**

"You taking names?" Shuuden countered.

"**I wish. They aren't talking."**

"At least we can still kick ass."

"**Why not do this the Shinobi way?"**

"Why the fuck not?" Shuuden replied, making a handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Shuuden shouted.

"**Youki Clone Jutsu!"** Moka shouted. There were now 10 of each of them, and they continued to kick ass. Some were thrown up, and then blasted with Ki or shot by arrows from Apollo's cabin.

Grover then saw what was going on, and took a deep breath before letting out a huge bellow. He used Panic. The monsters all heard this, and retreated. Shuuden could've sworn that he heard one of them saying "I'm not getting paid enough to do this!" He raised an eyebrow at that one.

"**I don't even want to know."** Moka told him, causing him to shrug, and turn back to normal. She followed suit quickly. "Any other plans?"

"At this point? Let's find out just what Grover did in the Labyrinth, convince the elders to give up the search, since it's probably useless anyway, and then ask Chiron if he ever needs help, to call on us." he told her.

"Well then, let's get to Chiron." Moka replied, before they flew off to meet Chiron, who was moving full speed through a forest. Shuuden and Moka stopped for a second, and then used Instant Transmission to reach his spot after he stopped.

"The Council of Cloven Elders is now in session. The subject is Grover Underwood. Give your story." And so he did. When he was done the Elders of the Wild were fuming.

"That sounds like something he would do." Shuuden stated from the side, earning everyone's attention. "What? You need to work on things yourself, not hope someone else can do so for you. Sometimes that person will never come. If you wait for one person, it's possible they have given up on you, while you don't give up on them, they have given up on themselves. Such is the case here."

"Explain." Dionysus stated.

"Had I not come here, you guys would likely have lost a lot more soldiers than you did. If I hadn't shown up here, what would've happened? You still would've won, more likely than not. The only difference would be a body count. We lost, what? 20 campers?" Shuuden asked Chiron who nodded. "With forces like that, if Grover hadn't used Panic, you would've lost anyway."

"His music sucked so badly..." Silenus started.

"That it scared them off?" Shuuden said, cutting him off, Spirit Eye active.

"He's nothing but..." He tried again.

"A heretic, traitor, and an outcast?" Shuuden said, cutting him off again.

"Are you..."

"Reading my mind?" Shuuden stated, raising an eyebrow. None of them but Moka knew his Spirit Eye was active, since he had a small illusion over them. Both Moka's mentally smirked at that. **_"You done playing with their minds?"_**

"_Not yet, Ura."_

"How..."

"Am I doing this?" Shuuden cut off Silenus once again. "I know what you're going to say before you say it. Like the oracle, I can see the future, though not to the same extent."

Silenus paled. "And your future, Silenus, is death. Within the next year, this council is going to be abandoned. Those that believe what Grover said to be true, and those that hold true to the old way of life. The council will stop meeting, and Grover leaves the camp as an exile. You die on August 17, next year. I even know where and how."

Silenus paled. "YOU LIE!"

"You know, they say the Sharingan has the ability to see into the future. By proxy, the Spirit Eye can do so. Since I have the Spirit Eye, what does that tell you?" Shuuden asked, eyebrow raised, dropping the illusion allowing all to see the Spirit Eye in both eyes.

This, however, caused several gasps. Even Grover did, unaware he had it at all. "Now do you see what I am saying? I have more credibility than any of you. I highly suggest you disband this council now, and follow Grover's suggestion to protect what's left of the Wild, instead of relying on Pan to bring it all back."

The councilmen, minus Silenus nodded. Even Chiron and Dionysus nodded. "Fine! A vote. All in favor for this _outcast's_ plan, raise their hand." Everyone but Silenus raised their hand. Demigod, Satyr, and Dryad. Chiron and Dionysus raised their hands as well. "It appears that the course of the future can be changed by one person." Shuuden said, turning around to walk out. "Had it been a tie, what I saw would have come true. Now, there is no way for you to see if it will." he left the clearing.

Moka looked at Chiron. "If you need help, don't hesitate to call us. We'll send someone directly to the camp instead of outside. We have Z-warrior response team, and Hanyou response squad. However, the Hanyou squad is currently training for their next mission, which is bound to be a long one. If you get Z-warriors, make sure that an Aerial fight is possible, since they can all fly like us." Moka floated up. "See you next time, Chiron." She used the warp to leave.

Everyone was surprised at her exit.

Percy said one thing. "She's hot." Annabeth hit him in the head. "Sorry..."

"Whipped." Grover said, before getting bonked on his head by Juniper. "Ow..."

"Now who's whipped?" Percy asked, earning another bonk from Annabeth. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"You're acting stupid, and it's fun." Annabeth replied.

"Not for us." Grover complained. Juniper hit him again. "No complaining." Grover looked at Percy and they both understood one thing.

They would never understand girls.

By the time anyone looked the next day, Shuuden, Moka and their Capsule house were already gone. All that was left was a note in a Blue Sphere. Chiron took it out and read it.

Chiron,

Remember what we said. If you need help, don't hesitate to call on us. I also noticed something. There appears to be a spy in your camp. Silena Beauregard has a scythe Charm. Don't call her on it until it is brought up by a camper.

Then remember this note, and talk to her privately. She doesn't seem to be doing so of her own will, only to make sure someone close to her survives. She is likely to die for him, so you know.

Don't let it come to that.

Shuuden Sol

Chiron raised an eyebrow at that, before the letters shifted forming another message.

This message will self-destruct in 5 Shift

4 Shift

3 Shift

2 Shift

1 Shift

BYE! It shifted into a strange marking, that looked like a spider web, which then glowed.

The piece of paper made a small explosion, and Chiron had blue paint all over the front side of him. He spit out a bit of paint. Percy, Annabeth, and several Hermes cabin-mates were nearby and saw what happened, and burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Chiron nearly shouted.

"I can't believe he pulled that on you!" One of the Hermes campers got out, before increasing their laughter.

Percy got a grip first. "My guess is there was a strange marking that looked similar to this?" He said, pulling out a book which was open to a page titled "Paint Seal". "Apparently, it releases Paint when triggered, and the paint can only be gotten off with Alcohol, and you have to scrub it off."

Chiron groaned. "Shuuden, you better be happy about this."

_Oh, don't worry, I am, Chiron. _a voice stated.

_Before you say anything, I'm using Area of Effect Telepathy. Percy, I gave that book to Annabeth, because she would actually like some of them, being as complicated as they are. Hermes Cabin would love a few of them because they are easily used for Pranks._

"I couldn't understand a thing of it. Percy didn't even have to read the descriptions before he figured out what some of them did." Annabeth admitted. "It was infuriating."

_Oh well. Percy, open it to page 103. Tell me what it does, and then the name._

"This is a mass storage seal, mainly to seal off a few demons. It has a filter in it, a blocker, and two open gates. The swirl in the middle would probably hold the being, while the markings around it, I'm not sure of the official name of them, would act as a barrier, while the two open slots on the sides act as gates, and filters for some kind of energy." Percy stated. "Then there's the mind filter in the top half, and the energy filter on the bottom."

_And how do you know this?_

Percy blinked a few times. "I have no idea."

_What is the name of it?_

"Dead Demon Consuming Seal."

_Alright, just making sure I got it right. Page 220. same thing. This would prove a theory of mine._ Percy went along with it and gave the exact details of the seal.

_Okay, it's official. Either an Uzumaki came to your universe and you are a descendant of them, or Poseidon came to Naruto's and had the first Uzumaki as a child. Only an Uzumaki can understand that one. I only know of it because Naruto is a friend and student of mine, and happens to have Uzumaki blood in him. Use Fuuinjutsu well. Oh and one more thing. If you want to piss off Dionysus, use the one on page 33, and for Hera, I'd go for the one on page 92. Just a heads up._

"Thanks for that."

"Which one is on 92?" Annabeth asked, when Percy closed the book. "I already saw it, and I think he's right. That one would piss her off, and probably get a laugh out of Hermes." He told her. "I'm not going to go after Dionysus. That's just suicide."

Then there was an explosion and Dionysus shouted.

_And now you know why I said 33 would piss him off. Ja ne!_ He went silent.

"Wait! How do we reverse it?" Percy shouted, without an answer.

"We're doomed." Annabeth stated.

"He won't even let us explain." Grover stated.

Percy sighed. "Why don't we let him see the book, and help him figure it out ourselves? Shuuden did say Page 33 would piss him off."

"Oh he did, did he?" a gruff voice said, that hid anger. Percy immediately opened the book, and looked at Dionysus. "I haven't gone through everything yet, so I can't really create it, or reverse the effects yet. My guess is that was a demonstration from Shuuden." Percy was occasionally looking up at him to see if he was about to blast him or not. He then got the answer. "Ah. Here it is. What's needed is... Okay, that's not going to be good for your ego, or pride." he said, earning a raised eyebrow from Annabeth.

"What do you mean?"

"It says here a Honey bath should do the trick, but if anyone has feathers they would likely hit you with them, turning you into a chicken. That's not really something that you'd like, but the Honey Bath is the only known remedy for this one." Percy said.

Dionysus raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't reverse it with my powers as a God, yet something so simple can?"

A man in an Orange Gi, black spiked hair, and a monkey tail fazed in. He looked at Dionysus. "I take it Shuuden used the Black Artist Seal on you?"

"Looks like it." Percy said. "is there anything other than the Honey bath that would work? If he can't get rid of with with Godly powers, how would this work?"

"Hey. I once ran into a barrier that could take any blast that could break a planet apart, yet it was cracked by an verbal insult. That was one weird barrier, and the creature that made it was even weirder. At least the guy was a good fighter, regardless of his childish attitude, and he gave me a lot of fun." He replied. "Goku Son."

"Percy Jackson. So you're sure it will work?"

"Definitely. I got hit with it myself, and nothing worked for it until I got hit with a Water Ballon filled with Honey. To be honest, you need a combination of Honey and Water in a 9:1 ratio. If you submerge yourself in that, it will be off within... about 10 seconds." Goku said.

Dionysus and Percy looked at him, and blinked. Then they looked at each other and blinked, then back at him. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you Goku. You just helped avert a crisis." Chiron stated.

"Thanks. That's what I do." Goku said. "Oh, and the reason the Feather warning is there is because he has to rinse himself in water 2 minutes afterwards, or it will come back. The Water will also have to air dry. You might want to tell him that. Oh, and be careful of the afro hat that is likely to appear if you don't air dry."

Percy paled, and then ran towards Dionysus at speeds faster than the Hiraishin, earning a whistle from Goku. "Pretty fast."

"He's never that fast unless he was scared." Grover admitted. "Heck, maybe he isn't then."

"Well, I'm out. And if he needs help deciphering Seals, I'm not exactly the one you want to consult. I only know how to dodge or reverse them. Not make or explain them." Goku said, before placing 2 fingers on his forehead and fazing out.


End file.
